


Thinking of You

by thekingslover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fade to Black, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: They’re standing in the checkout line at the grocery store. Joe takes turns between glancing at a nearby table of fruits, wishing he’d brought his sketchbook, and looking at Nicky and the cute way his brow lowers and his nose scrunches when he’s thinking really hard.“Nicky.”“Hm?” Nicky hums, not looking.“Would you like to know what I am thinking of?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 308





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main blog is thekingslover.

They’re standing in the checkout line at the grocery store. Nicky’s staring into their cart, either planning tonight’s dinner or estimating the total cost. Joe takes turns between glancing at a nearby table of fruits, wishing he’d brought his sketchbook, and looking at Nicky and the cute way his brow lowers and his nose scrunches when he’s thinking really hard.

It doesn’t take long for Nicky to claim Joe’s full attention as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. When his pink tongue smooths over that same lip, all thoughts of fruit are entirely forgotten.

“Nicky.”

“Hm?” Nicky hums, not looking.

“Would you like to know what I am thinking of?” Joe asks.

“Of course.” Nicky leans forward. He shuffles through some things in their cart.

Joe admires the view a moment. “I am thinking of you, my love.”

Nicky pauses. He glances back, over his shoulder. “Oh?”

Joe, smiling, winks.

An attractive shade of pink dusts Nicky’s cheeks, and pride surges in Joe’s chest. Even after all these years, he can still make Nicky blush.

The line ahead of them moves, and they step forward. Joe stands a little closer to Nicky than he had before. Nicky eases into him, pressing their shoulders together. He turns into Joe, lips close to Joe’s ear.

“Ask me what I am thinking of.”

A ripple of pleasure flutters down Joe’s spine at Nicky’s low voice, his breath hot on his ear, at the thoughts such words spark within him.

“What are you think of, Nicky?”

Nicky smiles against Joe’s skin, and tells him.

Before Nicky’s done, Joe’s ready to throw him over his shoulder, abandon their cart, and speed back to their safe house, to their bed, where he and Nicky can do all of the things Nicky’s promising.

Instead, he stands in place, burning.

This is the longest line in the history of lines. 

Joe steals two kisses before they make it to the cashier. Four before the car. One at a stop light. Nicky laughs each time, and the sound makes a sun shine in Joe’s heart.

When they do finally make it back to the safe house, Joe helps Nicky bring in the bags to the counter. They are immediately abandoned as Joe ushers Nicky to the bedroom.

“What are you thinking of, now, my heart?” Nicky asks, smiling, eyes bright and beautiful and shining with love.

“I’d rather show you.” Joe pushes him toward the bed.

Later, Joe will capture Nicky’s blushing face on the page. For now, he’d much rather kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
